The Past Never Stays Dead
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Her nightmares had driven her to heading to the place she considered her second home when she had no business being out at 4 in the morning... but Ali had no idea what she would be walking into when she finally got up the nerve to ask about Sonny's past.


" _I'm still trying to figure out how he got out of there with the jewelry." Ali says as she and Sonny were in the living room of the St. Vitus Dance._

" _Well… he used a drill, bored a big hole in the wall, crawled through and escaped through the neighbouring basement." Sonny says._

" _Izzy and his scams… didn't you say that he was covered in money dye after trying to rob the bank?" Ali says, Sonny laughing at the memory of him and Rico finding Izzy hidden under a plank of metal._

" _And said that he'd never seen that money before in his life but it did lead us to catching Louis McCarthy." Sonny says, a knock sounding at the front door and Elvis growling at it._

" _Calm that walking suitcase down!" Alicia says._

" _What the hell could she want?" Ali mutters, Sonny standing up and walking to the door._

" _Where the hell is Amber?!" Alicia demands after Sonny opened the door._

" _How about you give me a reason to tell you first?" Sonny asks._

" _She hit Jake with that damn weapon of hers, that's assault!" Alicia says._

" _That was because Jake decided to barge into Brady's hospital room and yell at him, after Brady's in there because he was shot! If you think that's gonna convince anyone to let you try and commit assault right back at her then you're the next person who needs to see the doctor, kid!" Sonny says._

" _Four of us got caught in last night's madness and as painful as Jake getting shot in the arm is, it doesn't excuse him acting how he did!" Ali says after standing up and walking over to them, Alicia turning her anger to Ali._

" _Four? I don't see any wounds on you and Jake said that Amber wasn't harmed!" Alicia says, Ali turning her head to the left and letting Alicia see the stitches for a second._

" _And wounds aren't always physical, Amber's been through enough trauma in her life! If that had been you, you would've been screaming in terror!" Ali says._

" _Great… Sonny, call a counsellor, now she's self harming like your messed up brat to get her point across!" Alicia says, instantly followed by something that startled both girls, Sonny grabbing and throwing a vase at her._

" _Amber's got a damn good reason for it, you want me to spell it out for you?!" Sonny growls angrily, Ali stepping back slightly as she'd never seen him turn rageful like this. "How would you like to be the next person who helplessly watches their best friend fall to their death from a radio tower?! Or more like me, helpless to save someone I loved with all my heart because Frank Hackman wouldn't let his past go?! Or would you rather be like Caitlin, dead before you could even blink?!" He yells._

 _Alicia backed away and got into the dark blue and grey Charger and drove off, Sonny turning to a shaken Ali._

 _The last time he had ever turned his rage towards a woman, he was under the mistaken impression that he was his undercover alias, Sonny Burnett… and from the look on Ali's face, Martin and Gina hadn't told her about the chaos that started with Sonny's second wife being killed…_

Ali woke up with a start, her heart racing and her finding herself in her room… before flopping back down on her bed.

It had been the third night that she had woken up from a nightmare like that.

All three nightmares had one thing in common… a woman named Caitlin.

Finding sleep useless, Ali sat up and swung her legs over the right side of her bed before heading to her bathroom. She closed and locked the door, turning the light on before shaving her legs, arms and underarms and cleaned the remnants of the raspberry scented shaving cream off.

Stripping down, Ali opened the glass door of her shower before walking in and closing the door. She turned the water on to a more medium temperature as mid October in Miami was strange at times in weather.

Ali let the water rain down on her before lathering her favorite blackberry scented conditioner into her raven curls and black orchid scented body soap onto her skin, rinsing it all off.

' _I have to ask him… before I lose it completely.'_ Ali thought, turning the water off and wrapping an oversized red towel around herself before buffing her dark red nails against her towel.

With her hair up in a purple towel after she used it to dry off, Ali washed her face with the body soap to wake herself up more, capping the bottle and putting it away.

"Damn it… you look terrible." The 14 year old muttered, glancing at her reddened eyes in the mirror before grabbing her Clear Eyes eyedrops out of the medicine cabinet, opening the little bottle and putting some drops in her eyes.

Ali closed the tiny bottle and put it away, blinking a few times before she took the towel off of her head and put her hair into a messy bun. It stayed in its curly texture whether she used any hair care products or not so she sometimes didn't style it.

Ali added a white headband to finish the look, leaving the front part of her hair out before getting dressed. She tugged on the hem of her red tank top with a white _Coca Cola_ logo on it before applying some concealer, followed by blush and her usual smokey eye makeup and lip gloss.

She snuck out as it was in the predawn hours of the morning and absentmindedly brushed a hair off of her white denim shorts before slipping her red flip flops off in an attempt to be quiet.

"Nice try kiddo, I was a cop for 14 years." Sonny says, motioning for Ali to join him on the deck.

Ali walked over to him and Sonny stood up, the retired cop and his goddaughter hugging… but when they let go, Sonny noticed the look in Ali's eyes.

"Nightmare?" Sonny asks, Ali nodding and Sonny lightly rubbing her right shoulder. "Ali… it's okay. Tell me whatever's on your mind." He says.

"Uncle Sonny…" Ali starts to ask, taking a deep breath. "...who's Caitlin?" She manages to finish.

Sonny took a deep breath of his own, his blue eyes meeting Ali's brown ones…

He knew one day that one of the kids was gonna ask him about Caitlin.


End file.
